To Cheat Death
by Nerdette-AllivarT
Summary: What if Sarah shoots Chuck in Chuck vs Sarah...and Quinn shoots him again... will he be able to cheat death or it's about time he leaves her?


**To Cheat Death**

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea If when was the last time I updated my Chuck fictions other than I could not go on anymore on _Chuck Vs World's Apart_. Somewhere in the middle, between real life, job and everything, I got caught up and lost every sense of continuing with the story. It's funny to admit that I have already the continuation and ending for it but I just couldn't write it and I don't know why and I thought that maybe I'll try starting from one-shot to invigorate my once passion for writing Chuck fictions. So here's a scene from Chuck vs Sarah that I've been trying to replay in mind which I can't still get over with no matter how I tried to pretend that this part never existed. I know that there were many fictions that were written on this part but thought i might give it shot so I could move on. Please bear with me and with my crooked English as I'm not a grammarian.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck because if I did, I'll never resort to an amnesia plot for the ending. That's just lame. But common sense dictates me that Chuck and Sarah will find their way again back in each other's arms since obviously they are not blind. So….read…enough…with….this…and…just….read…what's…below. Thank you.

I'm breaking my not "Happily Ever After" rule for this one. Just this one.

* * *

She aimed the gun straight into his head but for some reasons she could not explain about the whole emotions that she's feeling

for this man who claims to be her husband, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Chuck stumbled a little backwards to the door frame from the gunshot. His consciousness was nowhere near straight as he feels

the bullet hit his body. The pain was unbearable and for a while he thought he was shot in the head. He resigned himself that as

agonizing as it maybe, his wife Sarah has shot him. For a moment, he leaned his back to the door frame and slowly raised his

right hand to touch the bullet wound on his head but he realized that it was his shoulder who took the hit. He didn't understand

why she held back when he is clearly vulnerable and helpless in front of her. And as he looked into her eyes he saw the tears

welling up and he heard her faintest whisper "I wrote that".

* * *

A flesh wound. She knows it's enough to send him signal that she's certain about killing him. Not now but maybe in a while and

she can have her vengeance on Graham and Bryce's death. As she saw him stumbles to the door frame, she took this

opportunity to walk closer to him and decided to make the final shot that would end his world. But she was caught off guard

when she read the carvings on the door frame. Sarah + plus Chuck. She paused and somewhere in between these words has

triggered her brain and before she realizes it, memories came flooding in. The red door, the white picket fence, the candle lit

picnic on the floor, the talk of not coming back to CIA and Chuck hugging her from behind as he too carved his name next to

her. And she remembers. She remembers writing this. And for all the memories of the time being and emotions conflicting within

her, she let the tears fall as she looks into the man who happens to be her husband.

* * *

With only little strength left within, Chuck tried to stand up while placing his hand on his right shoulder to stop the blood

momentarily. He was about to comfort her but his action was interrupted when the man behind all Sarah and his troubles started

walking towards them from the main door.

* * *

"Very good work, Agent Walker. The glasses". Sarah was pulled from her flashbacks as Quinn surprisingly came from behind and

took the glasses from her hand. "You lied to her. You used her." Sarah hears Chuck's bitter words to Quinn as Quinn just strode

reaching for the back door and paused and turned to give his response which Sarah never quite expected. "You're right

(to Chuck). He's right (to Sarah). I'm not CIA and uh, I supposed I could explain it all to you but now's not worth the time."

Quinn finishes and immediately raised his gun aiming her. "Goodbye, Sarah". And as she struggles to exactly comprehend what

had just transpired, she hears Chuck screaming " Nooooooooo!" and a gunshot rung into the walls and for an instant she saw

Chuck took the bullet for her and fell towards the floor. Not knowing exactly what to do so, she let her spy instincts kick in and

she fired back a couple of shots but Quinn was quick enough to escape leaving her with the painful truth and Chuck lying in pool

of blood.

* * *

Two bullet wounds. One was deadly the other was not. But why does he feel that the one on the shoulder hurts the most and

Chuck knew exactly the answer to his question as the world closes in on him. The shot on his back could be the end of his

existence but the wound on his shoulder have already killed his heart. All he knew is that he's alive but at any moment he also

knew that his time is running out fast. He's going to make it or so he say but what does making it alive be of any significance

when you are walking dead. Dead in heart and void in emotion because the one you love couldn't remember you.

She might be remembering things and his feelings for her may help to bring back the love in her heart for him which sadly erased

by her brain. And still, his conflicted for a moment if it's worth to live when it feels like dying every day or die in the memories of

the love they both once shared? His body is losing it as the blood continues to flow out and his heart as if entwined with his

emotions is slowly on the ebb. Chuck knew that this could be the end and he knew that for everything of what the spy world

has taught him, it's worth to die both in the hands of your killer and the love of your life. As he lay unconscious to the world and

conscious to his thoughts, he knows in his heart that he has to see and touch her face just to commit everything into memory

before he resigns himself into the heavens. So he slowly opened his eyes and just like the heavens, her face filled his view and

he smiled at the thought that just seeing her face is already enough a haven for him.

He slowly raised his hand and touches her face and he took one last look into her azure captivating eyes and he was surprised

to see his Sarah. Not the Sarah Walker before five years and not the cold-hearted-spy who just shot him and who might

become the cause of his death. There is only one person he sees and he knew right there and then from seeing those eyes,

those eyes now filled with tears and worry that there could still be hope for both of them and that somewhere deep within, he

sees his Sarah, his wife, his future and he smiles at the thought wickedly thinking he's going to cheat death one last time.

* * *

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Seems like the only reasonable question she can give him as she kneels down to hold him. He

doesn't respond. His eyes we're closed and Sarah could see the blood flowing from his back and her eyes filled with worry but

she never thought it would hurt all the more to see the blood coming from his shoulder. _It's just a flesh wound_. She whispers to

herself feeling the need to assure that it's not going to be the cause of his death. _No_. She shakes her head. He can't die. He

can't leave me. He has to make it because I lo...need him. She doesn't know where this coming is but she quickly learned the

lesson to trust her feelings after what just happened. _Feelings can get you killed._ Her spy persona shouts back. _And it's not _

_following your feelings that could end up killing him._ Her pure Sarah's Chuck thought whispers in. She didn't know what to follow

but as her mind is in conflict with her heart then the answer came right along.

His heart's rate is slowing down and he is already experiencing trouble breathing and Sarah knew it could happen any minute.

She will never forgive herself if Chuck dies. Her punches, her kicks, her last throw at the stairs and her shot to him may not be

the reason for his death but logically speaking she's the one who may lead him to his grave. The thought of it just made her feel

guilty but it's nothing compared to the pain in heart knowing Chuck is giving up hope and made his resolve that bringing her

memories is a hopeless case and for that she feels the urgency to let him know that her memories may never be back but her

love, if this is the very definition of what she is feeling, is still there. _Yes, is the love still there?_ Sarah asked herself and some

flashbacks of those words have filled her mind.

And as she was about to wake him up, he opens his eyes and she feels his hand moving and slowly reaching for her face and

there she knew that she was given a second chance to see him. An opportunity to show and tell him that she's here. That she

wants him to live and needs him to live for both them. Memories or none. She's going to show him that he has to fight for the

life that was taken from her. Her brain may not understand that but her heart knew it just right then there. And for the first

time in two weeks, Sarah Walker decided to follow her heart….once again.

She savors the moment as Chuck's hand wonders into every side of her face. Touching and feeling and Sarah knows what this

means. So when he started looking deep into her eyes she knew that this could be now or never as she let her eyes bare all the

emotions that she's feeling and from looking into his eyes she knew that he got the message… he's going to live for both of

them.

* * *

_So what do you think? Do I still have to continue writing Chuck fictions? Thank you for leaving your reviews. Til then._


End file.
